


Out building walls

by brighterthansunshine



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterthansunshine/pseuds/brighterthansunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want attention. I just don't want to be alone, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out building walls

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Barcelona's _Numb_.

Mary reads a lot of books. Mary has seen a lot of covers. And the weirdest thing is, because Lydia would like, never - as in, ever - expected it, Mary doesn't judge books by their covers. (As in, duh, books are totally analogies for people. Or are they metaphors? Mary would know, if she'd even care enough to correct Lydia now.) Anyway, Lydia bets Mary wouldn't even judge George, if Mary even had the time to talk to her anymore. 

Seriously, there is _no way_ Mary doesn't check her twitter messages or texts or answers the phone. She would totally have time to reply them. If, like, Lydia had actually sent them, but that is of much less importance than the fact that Mary hasn't tweeted in a month or so and has somehow been sucked off the face of Lydia's earth.

A message or two would be nice. Lydia, how's it going? Lydia, what the heck is up with the Wix? (Not that there's anything wrong with the Wix, who's still so forgiving even with the lies Lizzie and her foul and somehow increasingly Team Darcy! videos keep spinning).

But, well, no.

Nothing. Mary didn't even send her a christmas card, and Lydia knows Mary sends her grandma in Colarado a christmas card every single year even though she never acknowledges Mary's existence. Lydia knows because that one time Mary was actually free, she'd ignored Lydia for most of the session, the only time she's realized Lydia was _there_ was when she turned around to get the glue for the little heart sparkles she'd bought down at her super hipster, super crazy cool stationery shop. (Seriously. She even has a membership card and those hipster looking coupons. _Coupons_.)

Lydia wishes she'd just say, you know, hi. But, like, whatever, Mary has her own life and Lydia - well, Lydia's life is so much better with George around. Like, a whole lot. A lot of her viewers don't seem to realize that but they're basically the anti-Mary and Lydia could be way more convincing if she wanted to, but she doesn't want to be like Lizzie, switching Alliances and being all Dude-Basically-Bought-Me-My-Graduation-Cert-So-I-Should-Suck-Up-To-Him-Or-Whatever. She'd always thought Lizzie had more self-respect than that.

Well, she'd always thought a lot of things of Lizzie, and most of them were wrong, anyway.

She means, he makes her happy. Like, not more than Lizzie or Jane (or even Mary) can but he makes her happy. Happier than Lizzie and Jane and Mary _do_. George is caring and nice and smiles at her all the time and George looks past Lydia's smile and George holds her hand when she's tired and George reminds her, again and again and again, of all that Lizzie and Jane and Mary and Mom and Dad aren't.

Anyway, Lydia's not stupid -- she knows that George's had a past. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a present, and a future, too. If Lydia can bring her past F to a present A, who knows what the present -- or, heck, future -- holds? George is kind and loving and looks at her like she matters, a lot.

And George makes a point to say _I love you_ , like it's the simplest thing in the world, like she deserves that. He says I need you, like he really does mean it. 

That has to mean something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> A very short thing that I decided to write one day. It was supposed to chart the whole Mary and Lydia relationship but it kind of derailed into.. well, this. It's very hard to write contemplative Lydia whilst still maintaining her tone, and I don't think I did very well, but I thought, eh, why not.


End file.
